Rangiku's Huge Pair of Debts
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Rangiku's got a problem, well a couple, her team is massively in debt to Urahara and she is too beautiful for her own good. Offering up one hell of a trophy in a single hand of poker, if she wins she's saved her team from having to pay anything. If she loses though, at least she still has the best weapons in the Spirit World to knock the guy out before he claims his prize. Oneshot


**A/N: Here it is! After far too much time, my very first fanfic starring the most beautiful lady of Bleach, Rangiku Matsumoto! I've written Bleach before, but unfortunately the stories were short, and worse in substance than they were in quality so really this one is a good new start for me. A oneshot, but a oneshot for the ages I think, so sit back and enjoy Rangiku's spectacular knockers getting the attention they deserve!**

 **Kisuke's Shop:**

It seemed like a pretty quite day in the town of Karakura, a cool breeze was blowing through the many wooden buildings just like it did on any other afternoon, the sun's rays making the hard ground hot, but not too hot for a man to walk barefoot on. Oh yes, there was nothing out of the ordinary about today...well...except for one thing...or one could say...two things… "Ahhh...I love the smell of debts in the morning..." Kisuke grinned as he took in a long drag of his small pipe, the thin column of smoke wafting up into the air from it the truest sign that he was going to be making a lot of profit today...the only thing was, the kind of profit he could expect…was far better than anything he could ever imagine…

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sounds of someone banging on the back door of his shop shocked him at first, but didn't really surprise him. Customers, the ones bringing in petty change came in the front door...now the real money...the larger sums brought by those who were indebted to him... _they_ used the back door. "...Heh...how did I call it so well?..." The tall man grinned asking himself that very same question he asked every time he predicted a big score knocking on his door. Another long drag coming from his pipe, he slowly made his way back there, the wood and paper shoji sliding to the side, even under the veil of his signature hat...what he saw made his eyes grow wide, "...Oh...Well maybe I was mistaken..." He snickered, that grin of his transforming into a smirk as he looked down a few inches at his visitor, the woman's strawberry blonde hair a telltale sign of who she was, well besides her spectacular enormous pair of…

"So...the beautiful Rangiku has come to visit me..." Kisuke said with a snicker, just when he was starting to think that the day was going to be a wash, he now found himself staring at none other than the most beautiful soul reaper in the whole Soul Society… "...Now I really must be drunk finding you on my doorstep..." Peering down at the young woman from his height, he couldn't help his gaze trailing down her long swan like neck to the overflowing cleavage bubbling up out of the top of her shirt. "...Then again..." his head craning down a little more he just couldn't ever get enough of them, Rangiku's huge thirty four K cup boobies giving more than a generous wobble as the two soft globes bounced and jiggled against each other when the woman adjusted her stance, the deep opening in her shirt showing off miles of her bouncy flesh, the pendant on her necklace teasing the very top of the cleft between her breasts, "...If I were dreaming...you'd be topless...at least..."

A small huff of indignation coming from the busty soul reaper standing before him, Kisuke could only smile as she crossed her arms under her amazing cleavage, pushing up her tits as if she were trying to put them even more on display than she normally did, which on a scale of covered to naked was, spilling out, "...Yeah, you _wish_ you could see my boobs..." Rangiku shot back, brushing some flowing orange locks over her shoulder as she spoke, clearly already annoyed at even being there talking to him, "...And before you start, I'm here to talk about the team's expenses; not give you a strip show..." But even while those were the words coming out of her pretty pink lips, with the way Rangiku tended to dress she might as well have already been half way there.

Standing there with her arms crossed under her over sized melons, the school girl uniform Rangiku was wearing was at the very least on the daring side, while at worst something that was a strip show in of itself. For Kisuke this was a chance to ogle the buxom girl too good to pass up now that she was waiting for his reply. Brown eyes roaming all over the busty soul reaper he was already in awe, the woman's face was about as close to angelic as a person could get, ironic really given that she was a soul; perhaps 'angel' was a good bi word for them? It might as well have been for her, hell she even had a beauty mark by her mouth, not to mention the way her long wavy orange hair framed around her bright blue eyes, it made looking away from her almost sinful.

That smile of his only growing though as he in fact _did_ look down from her eyes, it was true that all he saw from then on was pure sin, those dark orbs drawn back down her neck to the holiest place in all of Soul Society. To say that Rangiku was well-endowed in the breast department would be like saying Kisuke simply _liked_ Yoruichi's tendency to walk around naked; the man _loved_ that fact about his friend, just like Rangiku didn't just have big tits, she had _huge_ melons. As if his eyes were caught in the pull of those two massive moons, he just couldn't look away, running them all over their every curve each time he thought he knew just how big the woman's jugs were she'd adjust herself and they seemed even bigger still!

There was no doubt that of all the hotties he'd met in the Soul Society there were none equal to the one standing before him, because while they all had amazing figures, and personalities, Rangiku Matsumoto had the biggest pair of natural boobs he had ever seen! To put it simply the babe's rack was enormous, her pair of lily white globes were so big that even finding a bra was difficult for her, not that she normally wore one for that matter. If there was ever a cause for dry-mouthed wet dreams and long cold showers in the dead of night for many a soul reaper it was the thought of Rangiku's huge knockers jiggling around in the front of her robe before finally slipping out and bouncing around for their hungry eyes to enjoy.

The top three buttons undone on the top of her pale white button up school girl shirt, the sheer amount of round bouncy boob flesh bubbling out the opening was mouth-watering, it was a miracle that the sheer weight of how much of her jugs were sticking out of her shirt didn't cause the rest of them to fall out! As if it wasn't bad enough knowing she had a huge rack, Rangiku for some reason seemed to enjoy putting just enough of them on display to drive men wild while without letting them see them in all their true glory. Sure there were the rumors of those enormous knockers of hers spilling out of her robes every now and then, but no one had ever actually seen so much as a nipple. A small trail of drool leaking down his chin, Kisuke knew that if there was one thing he wanted in this world it was getting Rangiku to finally show him just how spectacular her huge natural breasts really were.

As fantastic as the woman's perfect tits were though, there was so much more to this wonderful female specimen. Making a point of logging that goal for the day, the shopkeeper managed to draw his eyes off of her over sized rack long enough to check out the rest of her killer body. Getting past her deep valley of cleavage though there really was almost nothing left of her shirt, the buxom chick's immense breasts keeping half of it held open while forcing the rest to stretch out just to conceal enough to keep them in. The last couple buttons somehow staying buttoned Kisuke found his eyes drawn down to the thin plaited gray skirt she wore around her hips. It was ironic, as much as her massive fun bags were on display, the area between those breath taking globes and her thighs was hard to imagine.

The bottom edges of her skirt blowing slightly in the breeze they only barely danced along the middle of her thighs, they themselves though being the mere beginnings of two legs that were as never ending in length as her breasts were in size. Kisuke figured that if he kept the brim of his hat right where her huge boobs first squished together he would never reach the ends of her long, thin legs. Following those smooth as silk pillars of feminine elegance, the thought of how each time they would rub past each other they'd cause the mountains above them to quake drove him wild.

At long last reaching the bottom of her body, the strawberry blonde's lovely shins were concealed only by a pair of long knee high black socks. Judging by the way they hugged her legs he guessed they were the best substitute she could find for the sexy garters she was probably dying to wear. Now there was a thought...taking off those white dress shoes she had on top of them, sliding his hands up along her socks, smoothly crossing over onto her skin… "...Unlike you, _I_ actually have things to do today, ya know?..." The woman's beautiful voice interrupting his thoughts, the retired captain felt the smirk tugging at his cheeks as he met her gaze, the effort a real one as those enormous tits of hers as they gave another soul bending jiggle. "...Now about the expenses for my team?..."

Her small white shoe tapping impatiently in front of him, Kisuke sighed, shaking his head before looking back down at her, his hand on top of his hat, "...Yes, your team _does_ owe me quite a bit, Rangiku...am I to guess you have my money hidden somewhere on you?..." The man giving her a teasing look as he purposefully looked down the front of her shirt, it didn't take her a second to know where he thought she might be keeping the dough… And if she had brought any cash with her he wouldn't be wrong...as it was though…

"...Well...no...not exactly...see I was thinking we could settle our debts another way..." Now that was enough to bring his eyes back up to meet hers, but when they got there it wasn't a girl offering her body up that he found, but rather a challenge, "...Don't get too carried away with yourself...I meant a bet..." Rangiku smirked, brushing some bright orange hair back behind her ear, her huge knockers jiggling slightly on top of the one arm cradling them, "...It's simple...one hand of poker...I win and we owe you nothing..." Bringing her arm back down to join the other forcing her huge jugs up against each other, she was sure the mere chance to bet at high stakes would make him instantly agree. The captain had entrusted her with this task after she volunteered to solve their money problems, and she was not about to let him down, besides...there was no one better than her at poker.

Even though it wasn't the opportunity that he'd thought it was presenting itself to him, Kisuke's mouth was still running dry in anticipation for the other half of the bet. "...Okay, that sounds reasonable enough, but that's a hell of a lot of money you want me to risk.." His eyes staring back into her bright blue ones, they slowly slipped back down to where the woman's tight shirt hugged her enormous breasts together, her pendant dancing around atop her cleavage, "...Unless...what I get for winning is worth all the money you didn't bring with you..." The man making a point of telling her just what he was most interested in with his eyes, she got the point, hell, she'd come up with this plan based around it. There wasn't a man around who could resist her, charms...and when her rack became involved the game was already over.

A wide smirk spreading across Rangiku's lips, she feigned ignorance for a moment, the woman effortlessly causing one of her huge boobs to rise up in her shirt by moving her arm, "...Oh?… And what could it be you're referring to?..." The strawberry blonde teased him, her arm lowering again just to let that big tit of hers come bouncing back down again, bumping up against the other soft globe before each of them wobbled freely in her shirt, "...I mean...you're not thinking anything naughty about my breasts are you?..." Kisuke's eyes watching with bated breath as she again shook those two perfect melons around in front of him, it was obvious they both knew the only things that could possibly be worth more than the money.

Her blue orbs staring back into his dark ones she grinned, "...I thought so...okay then...if I win all debts are settled...and if you win..." The spell binding strawberry blonde taking in a deep sigh while she closed her eyes, Rangiku turned her head away in fake bashfulness as she gently tugged at the fourth button holding shirt closed, only looking back at him when she spoke, "...I'll flash you these huge boobs of mine you've been staring at all day..." The bustiest soul reaper in all of Soul Society giving that hard working button a few more tugs, the babe's enormous boobies bounced and jiggled around in her shirt with every word she said, "...And trust me...you don't want to miss out seeing just...how... _natural_ they...are...Kisuke..." Rangiku's spectacular fun bags quivering like a pair of over sized jello molds in her top as she said his name, there wasn't a man or woman alive or dead that wouldn't have said…

"You're on!..." Kisuke taking the overly confident angel's hand in his, they shook on it, it was a deal...she won, all debts were paid, but if he won…he would get to see the biggest tits in all of Soul Society in all their naked glory… The odds would never be higher than the strip poker hand they were about to play!

 **Kisuke's Shop, Back Room:**

And just like that the cards were dealt, Rangiku sitting on the opposite side of the small poker table Kisuke had set up in the back of his shop away from prying eyes, she was already certain she had this bet in the bag! _'_ _Wow! Would you believe that?! One hand and I ended up with a straight flush!…'_ The big boobed strawberry blonde giggled to herself as she held her cards up to her substantial bosom, making sure he didn't go so much as a peek at them, _'...All our debts paid off just like that...too bad I didn't wager more—'_ Those light blue eyes of her suddenly opening wide, what if...she _did_ wager more?…

Glancing across the table at Kisuke he didn't seem extremely confident, but there again he didn't seem restless either, _'...He's holding his cards closer to his chest than I am...'_ The girl's eyes darting down to her overflowing valley of cleavage as she considered it, not that his stuck out as much as hers did, _'...If he'd wager this much money on just seeing me topless...I wonder what he'd bet for_ _all_ _of me...'_ That was it, if she was going to win this hand, which really what were the odds that she wouldn't, she was going to walk out of here a _very_ rich soul reaper.

"Oh, Kisuke..." Rangiku called out in the most tempting voice she had, the woman making a point of moving her cards to the side so that her heavy K cups were on display as well, just to add to her sway, "...I've been thinking and...maybe we could increase the bet, say...if I win...you _pay_ me everything we would have owed you..." Seeing as she had his attention, the man's hat lifting up to look at her, she didn't miss the quick flicking of his eyes from her own down to her huge breasts before bouncing back up again. Oh, she was going to take him to the cleaners, and to think it was all because of how she wielded what nature gifted her with.

Holding his cards together in one hand, Kisuke stared past his lock of blonde hair at the bodacious woman, moving from her wide smirk, down to her sizable endowments, then back up again, "...Heheh...no offense, Rangiku, but as beautiful as Soul Society's best pair of tits are I think you need a little more than a quick flash to make me offer that much..." Moving his cards up so that they covered his face, he didn't let on what he might have, just that the well-endowed reaper could do better...and judging by the body she loved to put on show...she had _a lot_ more to offer him than just a look, "...Perhaps at the very least a chance to motorboat those overweight girls of yours..."

The man's usual joking attitude hitting her as nothing out of the ordinary, Rangiku smirked, one sparkling eyebrow rising up as she met his gaze with her own, "...I'll do you one better, Mr. Big Shot..." She said, brushing some of her beautiful strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she sat up straight in her seat, neither of them missing just how much her enormous knockers banged and bounced against each other in her shirt, "...You win this hand and you can spend the whole night with me doing _anything_ your you want..."

That gray skirt of hers hiking up her long legs a little as she crossed one over the other, she gently reached up with one hand before tugging at one side of her struggling blouse, the action causing Rangiku's barely contained melons to bobble around in the opening, almost but just not quite slipping out into the open, "...To whatever big...soft...and _bouncy_ part of my naked body your perverted mind desires..." Seeing his own eyes widen at her proposal, she knew she had him...now to seal the deal and get ready to win herself enough money to buy anything in the world of the living she could dream of, "...So what do ya say, handsome...think you're man enough for me?..."

Leaning over the top of the table so that Kisuke could see straight down the front of her white school girl shirt, she gave them a quick jiggle, just to be sure, not that she ever doubted herself. The man slowly nodding his head in silent agreement to what she had offered him, in that instant without holding back, Rangiku slammed her hand down on the table, the cards face up for him to see, "...AHA! Read em, and weep, big man!..." She cheered, quickly shooting up from her seat to do a little dance in front of him, those jugs of hers he had come so close to having mocking him with their bounciness just as much as she was, "...Straight flush! Sorry, buster, but you're not getting even a flash of my hooters toda-"

"Royal flush...I win..." Kisuke said plainly as he splayed out his cards on the table before her, all of them somehow managing to gloat at her even more than she had been earlier. Raking her light blue eyes slowly over them, she couldn't believe it...how...how on Earth had he managed to beat her? "...Now about that prize..." The man slowly standing up with her, his height making him loom over the formerly partying babe, those eyes that had been reserved at first now enjoying the view as they roamed up and down her supple curvy form, "...Let's go to my room...I've been _dying_ to see those enormous fun bags of yours since we first met..."

Kisuke turning and walking away from the table towards his bedroom, Rangiku was just left standing there, gawking at his cards, "...How...but...but I had him...I had..." The sound of a sharp whistle coming from the back of the building hitting her ears, she winced, a pink blush burning her cheeks as she realized that there was no way any man would turn down the prize he'd won, "...Well...I guess I could still get out of this..." Waving some strawberry blonde locks out of the way as she fingered the last button holding her boobs up in her shirt, "...Looks like your big girls are going to save you again, Rangiku..." The beautiful woman messing with that top button as she made her way to the back room, maybe she wouldn't have to do everything with him...if he passed out from a nosebleed first…

 **Kisuke's Bedroom:**

Sitting back on the edge of his bed waiting for the greatest trophy a man could possibly win to enter the room, Kisuke felt his ears prick up at the sound of her footsteps, the store owner's hat covering his eyes even when they instantly dropped down to the strawberry blonde's huge breasts bouncing around in her shirt when she finally arrived. "Heheh...don't exactly leave much to the imagination; do you, Rangiku?..." He said looking up a bit now, openly ogling the incredibly busty woman for everything she had, how he was going to keep his composure with a girl like _this_ on top of him for the next few hours he would never know.

Shooting an annoyed look his way as she came into the bedroom, Rangiku was quick to pull it back and replace it with a smile, "You say that like you _want_ to imagine a lot...Kisuke..." She let the words roll off the end of her tongue while she made her way over to him, still messing with that one mighty button holding her jugs up in her shirt, "...Most guys I know would be _much_ happier if I didn't cover up at all..." One long, supple leg stepping across the other once she arrived to stand before him, the girl gently leaned forward, letting her heavy breasts bounce a little as she gave him a look straight down her shirt, "...What do _you_ think?… See anything that makes you... _happy?_..."

Not able to hide his reaction as he openly stared down into that deep valley of cleavage Rangiku was always showing off to the world, Kisuke swallowed, his mouth going dry, "...A couple things, Rangiku…" The man managing to sit back again as he patted his lap for her to sit down on it, enjoying how her face was growing sour again, "...But we've got all night for that...how about...a lap dance to start off?..." Darting up and down her full, erotic body, her figure exactly what every man in Soul Society and on Earth dreamed of, his eyes just couldn't wait to see her in all her naked glory. Watching her walk over to him, those big melons of hers jiggling around in her shirt, the woman couldn't have been a better sight if she'd tried, "...I'm sure a girl of your... _curves_ knows how...right, Rangiku?..."

Looking up at her as the woman stopped in front of him, she bent her hip to one side as she swished some hair behind her head, clearly annoyed by what she had to do at this point, "...Yeah, yeah I _know_ how to give a lap dance, you pervert..." Sucking her bottom lip up she looked down past her large breasts at him, that big wide smirk spread across his face staring right back up at her. Oh how she wanted to just kick his head in for that look...but at the same time...she knew she'd gotten herself into this, "...Ugh...are you _sure_ you just want me dancing on top of you?..." Rangiku feeling a grin of her own starting to appear, she slowly raised her arms up behind her head, folding back to grasp her strawberry blonde hair as she delicately started swinging her hips back and forth to a beat in her mind.

"...Or wouldn't you rather I _show_ you a couple things _every_ man in the Soul Society would die to see?..." Tilting her head forward a little as she spoke, the bosomy babe flicked her eyes down to the deep valley of plush cleavage jostling around in the opening of her shirt, the woman's huge boobs bouncing and jiggling around with her intoxicating movements, "...I bet even a man of your... _stature_ hasn't seen a pair of K cups before..." Rocking her hips back and forth, the beat growing louder like a drum in her head, Rangiku thrust her chest forward, Kisuke watching as those soft globes moved up before suddenly falling back down bouncing against each other struggling to break free, "...And just in case it hasn't been _obvious_ by how much they jiggle...my girls are all _natural_ _..._ "

His tongue falling out of his mouth, Kisuke could only smile up at her, ogling her two perfect wonders of the spirit world with everything he had, but as much as she had his attention, the big boobed girl was far from beating him, "...Yeah...go ahead and...let those puppies breath, Rang..." Grinning more than he had in years, Kisuke reached forward, his large hands eagerly wrapping around the shorter woman's round heavenly hips, he didn't pass up the opportunity to get a good feel of her tight ass as he pulled her down into his lap, her titanic mounds bouncing around in her shirt when she landed on him, "...But do it right here...so I can see how hard your nips get when I see em'..."

A dark field of red rampaging across the girl's cheeks, Rangiku turned away, gritting her teeth in alarm at how abruptly he had grabbed her. Even though she knew he had won the bet, and could pretty much have the time of his life, she was not expecting him to just pull her into his lap like that! How could she wear him out with her looks if she was pressed against him? "...Ahh! The hell you jerk!..." Squirming against him, the strawberry blonde shot him a glare worth its weight in gold, her power a lot less threatening when he could _feel_ her natural endowments bubbling up against his chest like a giant pair of water balloons, "...You can't just do that...I...how am I supposed to..."

The sensation of a rough hand catching her cheeks, he held her still for a moment before turning her to look at him, his eyes staring back into hers with a look that could only be called 'lust'. "...Now, now, Rang...I thought we had a bet..." He said, shaking his head slowly back and forth at her, looking down a moment before returning his gaze to hers again, that smug smirk still there, "...As I remember _you_ were the one to raise the stakes..." Bringing his other hand up to mess with the button holding her thin white shirt together, just tugging on it was enough to send those soft melons inside quivering and shaking around quite merrily, "...So I _know_ that you're perfectly happy with me having my...fun..." Pushing the button in a little more he was just about to pop it through the hole when she reared back, smacking his hand away.

"...Fine!..." The strawberry blonde shaking some hair out of her eyes as she leaned back in his lap, her smooth thighs straddling his waist, she could feel the pressure from his growing hard on rubbing against one of them, but even so...if Rangiku Matsumoto was going to have a man see her tits, she would do it _her_ way! "...If you want to get an eyeful then HERE!..." Closing her eyes as her hands shot up to undo that last button holding her button down shirt together, with just a few moments of struggling she pushed it through! Her white shirt popping apart in front of the man she was sitting on, in an instant Rangiku pulled it open before yanking it off, tossing the lost piece of clothing back onto the floor behind her, "...Have as good a look at my perfect boobies, you pervert! Because here they are!..."

The white material flying right off of her body when that last button was undone, Rangiku's huge K cup melons came bouncing out into the open, her soft round pale peaks falling down in a series of heavy bounces before slowing down to a wobble, the pink peaks at the top of each breast staring straight at the man mere inches away from them. His jaw dropping to the ground, if he was a mere gigai he would have burnt up right that second staring at her! "...W...Whoa...Ran...gi...ku..." Unable to keep from staring at her spectacular rack, the strawberry blonde simply smirked seeing the look on his face, her plan was working, she was going to knock him out before he even had a chance to do whatever he wanted! Whatever if he saw her jugs, so what? She had to show them to a guy eventually, and if the look on his face said anything it was that Soul Society's best knockers really were the perfect bouncy set she always said they were.

"...There...enjoying the view there, Mr. Bigshot?..." Giggling to herself victoriously as she looked down at him, she shook some strawberry blonde hair to the side before shaking her naked water balloons back and forth in front of him, just to drive her points home, "...Rangiku's flashing you her huge bouncy boobs...hell of a view, right?..." Pulling her hands behind her head again to give him the view she knew would send him into darkness for a good couple days or so, she suddenly made the cutest squeaking sound the man had ever heard in his entire life...when she felt his...his…

 _Boing Boing!_

Two strong wide hands reaching up, with all the reverence a man could have for the female form, Kisuke made all his pupils proud as he cupped Rangiku's giant jugs in his hands, his fingers struggling to contain the enormous amounts of boob flesh seeping out between them, the vast majority of the girl's massive tits jiggling above his outstretched digits, barely half of them possible to hold at once, "...You...you never ever seem to disappoint, you busty angel..." The look of shock and surprise on her face as she watched him suddenly grab her boobs as if he owned them turning him on even more than he already was, Kisuke quickly started mashing them around, her bouncy skin oozing up between his combined hands as he squished her huge breasts together forming a never ending valley of wobbly cleavage.

Letting them go again he pushed them up, balancing both of her jugs up on just the tops of his fingers as if she were wearing a corset before pushing his long digits up into them, bouncing those round globes of fat up and down on top of him like she were running, "...Damn, these things are huge...how do you walk around with all the guys staring, Rang?..." Smirking up at her the whole time he was messing around with her jugs, the strawberry blonde just kept looking away, doing her best to keep from reacting to the way he was touching her, caressing her heavy endowments for the very first time, "...Like a pair of enormous dumplings..." Sliding his hands up around her breasts, he gently cupped the fronts of them before letting their weight drag them slowly across his calloused palms, the wide bouncy surface of her boobs squishing up and out when he pressed them in, forming them into two large balloons.

Concentrating on boring a hole through the wall off to her side, Rangiku was trying her best to ignore the many things, the many _wonderful_ things the man was doing to her breasts, _'...I can't believe this...the first time I let a man see me topless and_ _this_ _is what he does...'_ She thought, her lower lip twitching slightly the longer it went on for, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't deny the pleasure coursing through her chest. Kisuke wrapping his fingers around her bare boobs he rudely squeezed them, hands roaming all over her increasingly sensitive knockers, feeling up every single inch of her succulent soft flesh in as little time as he could, _'...He's just doing whatever he wants with them...that jerk he...he's…;_

"Aoh...ooooohhhh..." A long pleasure stricken moan pouring out through her pink lips, strawberry blonde hair fell down around the straw hat wearing man's head as he leaned in, pressing his face into one of her huge K cups until it was completely surrounded by her heavenly mound, Kisuke sucking the tiny pink pebble at the center in with a kiss, "...Ahhh...Ki...Kisuke...you...you bastard..." Putting both of her hands on his shoulders now she couldn't figure out if she was trying to push the man away or pull him in for more! That long tongue of his slipping around the thin pink disc, scraping against it it was all she could do to take in a deep breath of air when he ran the entire length of that strong muscle across her nipple. The force of his tongue dragging along it, savoring her sweet taste, her fingers tensed up on his shoulders right when he latched on.

Capturing that delicate bundle of nerves between his chapped lips, Kisuke sucked it in for a long inhale, drawing upon as much of her supple boob flesh that he could suck into his mouth as he could, savoring it like a good smoke, "...You...you can't just...play with my breasts like that...they're..." Slamming her teeth together to hold back a moan, Rangiku let her hair flow back along her spine the more he ravished her bosom, his lips forming into an 'O' as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, batting it about like a toy, "...They're not...not designed to take that..." The man's straw hat falling off to the side before landing on the ground, Kisuke groaned, the unbelievable softness that were her enormous boobies surrounding his entire face, engulfing him in more jiggling boob fat as he could ever wish for!

Smothering himself between them while her pendant sat atop his head, the rough skin of his hands scraping across her succulent bust, it simply wasn't enough though! "...Rang..." Letting out her name mid suck, his tongue wrapping around one pliant peak just to suck it back into his waiting maw, lapping at it with his strong muscle, he never let up, squeezing long fingers into one heavy pale globe, forcing her cleavage up against his cheeks, "...I need _more_ of you!..." The humiliation of having her prized breasts groped and played with by one of the most perverted men she knew keeping her from catching that look in his eyes, the topless beauty didn't see his next move coming. One hand dropping a jiggling tit, letting the round mound fall back down onto her chest with a bounce, it was soon bubbling up against his chest when he leaned in, clasping his fingers around her cheek as he pulled her head down into a kiss.

"...MHMMM?!..." Missing the alarmed look on her face at the first touch, her eyes blowing up to the size of dinner plates, Rangiku moaned when he did it, her light pink lips pressing into the calloused pair that had only just been making out with her slippery wet globe. Instincts kicking in, the girl bucked against him, her hands thrusting away even harder on his shoulders, a singular thought coursing through her mind, _'...Damnit...my first kiss...I'm giving away my first kiss in a lousy bet!...'_ Fingernails digging deeper into his shirt the harder she pushed on him to let go, slowly she started to weaken, the pleasure of that first kiss softening her struggles until she began to fall back onto him, a new sensation sliding into her parted lips as it pushed its way in, Kisuke's tongue easily slipping up along her own.

Letting out a moan of his own at at last doing it, if Rangiku was shocked by it all, then that was nothing compared to how Kisuke felt! _'...St...Strawberries?...'_ He asked himself, eyebrows shooting up as he looked back at her, the gentle movements going on within her mouth going on the whole time he wondered, how...how she could taste like she did, _'...How does Rangiku taste...like_ _strawberries?_ _...'_ Moving his tongue across her own, the two working up to each other, the winner of their bet was simply too drunk on the woman to realize just how badly she was kissing him, despite how obvious it was that she was indeed kissing him back, her own thinner tongue haphazardly moving over his, touching it, but not clinging to it like a good kisser would.

Feeling his grip on her remaining K cup boob growing firmer, it wasn't the only thing Rangiku could feel pressing against her body, the surprisingly warm hot rod poking up through his pants was beginning to really dig into her left thigh, _'...Ugh...he's still hot...even after kissing me...I better wear him out with this...'_ Forcing her lips even harder on him, the strawberry blonde leaned forward, her heavy breasts squishing up against his chest the further into the kiss she went, dipping her tongue into her own saliva and dripping it all along the invader like oil, rubbing against him as if she were a cat, _'...C'mon, you big pervert...'_ Her eyebrows furrowing in agitation the longer the kiss seemed to drag on, he simply never stopped, slipping and sliding his pink muscle all over her own, running it along the back of her mouth…

Her patience with this beginning to wear thin, she was just about to break it off when suddenly he did it for her, "...Damn, and here I expected you to be a good kisser..." Grinning up at the half naked woman sitting in his lap, Kisuke merely chuckled at the way she scowled back at him, the comment apparently hitting home a little harder than he had thought it would. Turning his gaze a little south, he smiled, gawking at her two enormous thirty four K cup melons, taking one in each hand, or as much as he could manage, and delicately pushing them up, weighing just how big her boobs were up and down.

"...Although maybe you're a girl of _other_ talents...most women can't even get _half_ as big as you are, Rangiku..." Pressing her knockers together, the huge globes of flesh bouncing towards her chin the tighter he squeezed them, he suddenly let go, allowing them to fall back down with a jiggle only to reform into their perfect semi tear drop shapes, "...Are you thinking what _I'm_ thinking?..." He asked, the perverted look in his eyes a plain enough sign for any girl of what he wanted to do to her next.

Taking one of her hands in his he slowly lead it down until it was grasping that hard rod that had been sticking her in the thigh all this time, the fabric above the tip already wet and sticky, "...Ah! Hey, I already let you act like a deranged hollow with my tits!..." The woman jumping back, her body still lowered, but no longer sitting on his lap, she glared at him, pumping her fists up despite how much it made her endowments move around, "...No way am I just going to bend down and jerk you-" A hand of his own pressing down onto the back of her neck, before she knew it he had lowered the haughty babe to her knees. Looking back up at him ready to tear him a new one for touching her like he had, she felt her jaw drop as his clothes pooled down around his ankles, Kisuke's naked male body on full display for her to take in.

"...Not just jerk me off..." Smirking as he sat back down in his chair, he gently patted his lap, her eyes instantly drawn to the long thick cock pointing out from below his navel, the thing was easily eight inches long, the man was hung being an understatement if there ever was one, "...You have one _hell_ of a mouth, Rang...and that rack...I could lose my whole cock in that cleavage..." Looking down at her the whole time he spoke, she glared back at him, scowling at what he was telling her to do, the feast laid out before her apparently not nearly as enticing the one she'd given him when she stripped her top off earlier, "...So hurry up...you did promise _anything_ remember?..." Enjoying the look on her face the longer she stared at his erect manhood, Kisuke finally let out a low groan when she reached up, wrapping her fingers around his length.

Falling back in his chair a little, his balls made the perfect cushion for her wrist as she slid her hand up and down him, the precum leaking out of his tip lubing her up to jerk him off, _'..._ _Whatever...I guess I'll just have to get him off this way...'_ Thinking to herself as she scooted forward on her knees, Rangiku pulled her other hand up, pressing her thumbs up along the underside of his cock, dipping into his hard flesh, tracing the veins all the way up to the top until she was grasping the purple pink head between her palms, _'..._ _Stupid jerk..._ _is he going to make me do_ _everything_ _with him today?_ _...'_ Hearing him moan, the vibrations moving down along his body, she could feel them in his cock, another bead of slippery precum coming out the top just to trickle down across her fingers.

Holding his length in both hands she picked up the pace, running them up and down his shaft, squeezing and loosening her grip each time she reached his large balls, scooping them up in both hands just to let them go again, palming him more than anything else just to get him off before it would get worse. "...Ugh...now...use that clean mouth of yours, Rangiku..." He groaned out her name, forcing her head down onto him before she could even react, in a flash the mushroom cap of his cock penetrated her mouth, Kisuke thrusting four, fives inches down her throat in the blink of an eye, "...Yeah...that's it, you big boobed soul reaper..." Relishing the feel of being surrounded by the lieutenant's velvety throat, her every breath a massage for his aching member, he slid back even further, the action causing her tongue to wrap around him, slipping across his taut flesh, the sensations of her slippery muscle wiggling all over his cock driving his nerves wild.

"...C'mon I know you can do more..." Kisuke's voice ringing in her ears the longer she blew him, the babe wanted to grit her teeth, but she couldn't, not with so much of him inside her mouth. Oh, she could _taste_ him every time her tongue twitched, the giant log pulsing on top of her tongue made any action however small another lap across his skin. The woman swallowing her pride, or what was left of it, she gave in, closing her pink lips around his rude member, the flavor of him coursing through her taste buds while she started bobbing her head, the whole time glaring up at him as she continuously sucked him all the way in just to drag her lips back across every inch of his manhood until only the head was pursed on the edge of her tongue, "...You _know_ what I mean, Rang..." That breathy voice of his making her only glare at him even more, there was no getting around it, she really would need more than her mouth to satisfy him.

Reaching down, the hottest babe in all the Soul Society hefted each of her huge K cup boobs up in her hands, the ripe bouncy globes wobbling in her grasp while she pushed them around his cock sandwiching it in nothing, but a valley of soft flesh, _'...Okay, Rangiku...if you don't get him off with_ _these_ _then you're really in for it...'_ Closing her eyes, the topless beauty took a deep breath, the hot air coursing across the slick head of his member before she closed it again, running her tongue all around the tip, scraping at the tiny slit at its peak whenever another drop of precum slipped out, tickling it, trying to suck out everything he was holding back. Opening her eyes again she stared up at him, the man's head falling back in the longest moan so far as she slowly started dragging her enormous melons up his cock, only his precum and her saliva lubricating him as he felt every ounce of her supple assets surrounding him, teasing him, making him want to explode the longer he felt those warm cushions praying to his beast.

"...Fu...fuck...yeah, I bet every man in Soul Society has wanted to do this to you..." Almost growling with lust when he craned his neck down to meet her gaze, Kisuke knew he was enjoying the bounties of the twin heavens the longer she went on, her tender pink lips sucking on the tip of his cock, pulling hot air across his member only to cool it down with her silky spit, small trails of it rolling down the rest of his length until it was mopped up by her enormous endowments, each of the best jugs he had ever seen rubbing up and down him, "...Rangiku Matsumoto is making me cum with her huge fucking tits..." Feeling the pleasure rolling through him, he was barely hanging on, her long strawberry blonde hair tickling his hard abs the more he thrust his pelvis forward, jamming everything he could between her massive breasts, "...The best boobjob of my life..."

Letting her go, he grabbed either side of his chair with what he had left, his ass lifting off of it as he pushed himself even deeper into her heavenly cleavage, the full weight of her huge boobs smothering his aching member each time he thrust forward, the strawberry blonde's long tongue wrapping around the head of his cock one last time, he couldn't take it, "...RANGIKU!..." Screaming out her name as he came, Kisuke let loose rope after thick stringy rope of his hot spunk down her throat catching her by surprise! Her blueish gray eyes popping wide open she somehow managed to swallow the first shot.

The musky taste of a man's cum gracing her lips for the very first time in her life she gagged, his cock falling down from her mouth he kept coming, shooting hot white globs onto her face and hair, it falling down until she looked like a girl caught in a spider web. Dropping her breasts as she tried to clear up her face, his spray hit her chest, covering her pure untouched globes in a mess of his cum, marking her and those spectacular melons of hers as his for all time!

His cock slowly pulsing less and less he relaxed, a deep exhale leaving his lips while he sat up, a smile gracing his mouth when he looked at her, seeing her covered from her massive tits to her beautiful face, and that gorgeous long hair of hers, "...Well well...looks like those things are as skilled as they are big..." Chuckling at his own joke, he hiked himself back up in his seat, scratching his chin while she stood up, wiping the cum out of her eyes while the rest continued to drip down between her breasts, her natural cleavage keeping it nice and wet between the twin spheres of fat, "...Now I'm _really_ looking forward to fucking you..." That word echoing in her ears, the girl stopped before looking back down at him, the frazzled look in her eyes only making the idea all the more sexy.

"...Huh?…No way...I...aren't you tired yet?..." Crossing her arms over her large tits, she only managed to make the slippery globes bubble up over them, her hardened nipples on full display as she glared at him, "...I stripped for you, let you mess with the best damn boobs you've ever seen, kissed you and then..." Stopping only to swallow her pride, as well as the last of the cum in the back of her throat, Rangiku let out a sigh while he kept staring at her, that knowing look telling her that he knew she would be doing what he wanted one way or another...it was after all... _her_ idea that she make this bet, "...Ugh! Fine! What do you want?… I'll..." Stopping, she was about to get onto the bed when he lifted his hand up at her, the upturned palm moving towards her.

Following his eyes the more he nudged it at her, she could just about slap that smug smirk right off of his face! "...Sounds like a plan to me, Rang...but first how about those panties you have on..." Grinning up at the look of outrage painted on her defiled face, this bet seemed to be getting sweeter and sweeter by the moment, "...And once you have go and change into the bikini I have in the bathroom..." Talking while she bent down in front of him, it was one hell of a view, those enormous jugs of hers hanging down until they squished up against her thicc thighs, he watched as a pair of black panties appeared from underneath her gray skirt, slowly slipping all the way down her long legs until she peeled them off, the girl slamming them into his hand with a huff.

"...There! You better enjoy them you jerk!..." Rangiku growled at him once she finished stripping the last of her underwear off, oh how she was glad she hadn't worn a bra to give to him as another perverted trophy, no doubt he was going to use it to brag to everyone about what had happened. Turning away from him, her face lit up bright red as her skirt flew up, exposing her tight round ass to him for a split second before falling down again, "...And...and I'm not even going to ask why you have a bikini just sitting around in your _bathroom!..._ " She barked back as she made her way forward, clad in nothing, but her socks, shoes, and a _very_ revealing skirt. Kisuke smirking away the entire time she walked, her bowling ball sized jugs bouncing and shaking as they stuck out from either side of her body before she slammed the door shut behind her in the bathroom.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

The minutes ticking by like hours for the nude man, Kisuke looked up when the bathroom door slammed open again, his eyes rising up to see her, he nearly dropped when the heavenly image of Rangiku Matsumoto in a string bikini appeared before him! " _This_ is why I keep that bikini around..." He drooled, following her every move as she started walking towards him, running his eyes down her angelic slutty form, she was a sight for sore eyes alright! The strings of the pink floral bikini he'd swiped when she'd gone to the beach before absolutely _clung_ to her curvaceous form like a second skin! The pink ties digging into the skin of her neck, the two triangles they were holding up cradled her over sized K cup knockers better than any pair of hands could, those huge globes of feminine fat rising up with each step only to fall back down as her foot hit the ground, bouncing up into each other before ricocheting away only to be pulled back by the sides of her bikini so that they were forced to jiggle around together, the process repeating again and again.

Pulling his gaze off of her perfect rack, he followed the thin trail of her stomach down across her toned, but still womanly figure, tracing across the flat expanse of her fit belly as if it were a water slide, only coming to a halt again when he reached the bosomy babe's bikini bottoms. Holding themselves around her wide hips like a glove, the two small pink ties on either side of her thighs were the only things keeping her bare slit from his view. Even if he couldn't see it from the front though, the mirror that happened to be behind her told the rest of the story, that amazingly tight ass of hers pushed up just like her boobs were in the bottoms, the material holding them together and giving them just enough room to bounce without being exposed. It was one hell of a nice peach though, in a way it was too bad her breasts were so incredible, because if they weren't her those pert round cheeks straining against her bottoms would be the talk of all Soul Society.

Having to manually pull his tongue back into his mouth, the former captain swallowed dryly, nothing going down as all of his drool had already fallen out with his pink muscle, the sight of her long legs going on for eternity the more he followed them, each time he thought they were at an end only a false ending as they kept going, the width of her thighs forming down into her shins, getting slimmer and slimmer until he reached her bare feet. Bouncing his eyes back off the ground again, he looked up at her as she stood before him, the bikini barely managing to cling to her delicious figure without somehow popping off! "...I knew you had an amazing body, Rangiku, but wow..." Savoring the moment for a few more seconds, he grinned when she looked back down at him with that scowl of hers.

"...There...so are you _satisfied_ now?...I think I've paid you back for winning at this point..." Pushing some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, she could feel the nervousness clawing at her, this situation was one she had never been in before, alone with a man, the secret she'd kept for so long protected only by a thin scrap of swimsuit fabric. Trying to stand in front of him with her usual haughty air it didn't work, and Kisuke was going to show her that it didn't, "...So if you don't mind I need to get back to my Cap-" All the air being sucked out of her lungs, in a flash the older man sprung up, his hands grabbing the scantily clad beauty by her shoulders, he pushed her down onto his bed, her huge boobs bouncing around in her bikini when she landed, "...Hey! What the hell, you lunatic what was?!..."

Wasting no time arguing with that amazing woman he needed her, the lust having built up over the time she'd been out of the room having made him insatiable, Kisuke bending down over her, his lips once more capturing hers in a deep, long kiss! "...Don't worry, I'm all the captain you need..." He moaned right when they met, his lengthy tongue forcing its way back down her throat again, sliding along her smooth slippery gums before capturing her own pink muscle in a heavy wrestling match, slowly, but surely pushing it down to the floor of her mouth just as he had her body. Moving his hands up behind her neck, he let out a deep groan of need as he grabbed the strings holding her top together before pulling back, the measly excuse for a swimsuit untying in mere nanoseconds.

"...Ah! Kisuke! What the hell are you-" Breath catching in her throat when he leaned back up, the man hanging her stolen bikini top over her. His larger form towering over the topless girl's, he slowly ran his eyes across her bare breasts, taking in the sight of them sitting up like a pair of sundaes on top of her chest, "...You make me put this thing on for you, then you just yank it off again!?..." Glaring at him, her agitation mixing around with her nervousness she could only feel her cheeks light up an even darker shade of scarlet as just as easily as her top had come off, so did her bottoms.

Each of the tiny knots on either side of her hips unraveling, before she could move a muscle the last of her virgin protection was dangling above her face, "...You...Ergh!..." Gritting her teeth only to look away, Rangiku felt like kicking him she was so embarrassed! The sensation of his calloused palm squishing into one of her big boobs and rolling it around in a circular motion, she sighed, her gaze moving up to meet his, "...Just...just hurry it up...jerk..." Giving in, she knew what was coming as he let go of her breast, easily hefting up her thighs to position himself between her legs.

Taking a moment just to savor it, Kisuke looked straight down between Rangiku's legs, enjoying the sight of her bare pussy now that it was finally unveiled, the last of her supple beauty his to ravish as much as he pleased for the day, "...It...you mean _fucking_ you senseless?..." He chuckled back at her, the bosomy girl once again glaring at him when he met her gaze only to return to her pussy that to him must have made many a man's dreams come true, "...Heh...a girl like you...with your body...this is going to be the best sex of my life..."

Glancing back at her, it seemed like she was egging him on more to him, the nervousness she felt hard to pick up when she was too busy trying to stare him down than tell him to hold back. "...Oh yeah, Rang...don't you dare hold ba—" Thrusting forward, Kisuke's cock penetrated her soft pink lips, the head of his member pressing its way into her open flower, he was just about to let out a moan when he stopped, something was blocking his way!

A wide, smug smirk spreading across his face, he couldn't believe it! Turning his gaze back up to the strawberry blonde while he stayed inside her, this was truly a treat if there ever was one! _'...So the great Rangiku is a_ _virgin_ _then?...'_ Holding back the laughter he wanted to let loose he never would have believed it unless he'd been the one to do it himself. Of all the girls in Soul Society, it was the most beautiful, the one who walked out with her tits nearly slipping out whenever she walked who was untouched! _'...I get to deflower the sexiest woman in Soul Society eh?...'_ Grinning more and more the longer he thought about it, her secret was out, the newly stripped woman glaring back up at him, she knew he'd found out, he looked way too pleased with himself not to.

Looking her over one last time, her arms still splayed out above her head, she didn't seem the least bit threatening now, not that she could with what she'd been wearing the whole day anyway. Taking in one last deep breath, Kisuke savored every second of it as he thrust through her maiden barrier, the path from girl to woman crossed for the strawberry blonde in an instant as he pushed into her sex. Giving her body some time to get used to his massive girth the man had even longer to enjoy the fact that he, Kisuke, had been the one to take Rangiku Matsumoto's virginity! "...Ahhhhh..." Groaning in bliss, the former captain slowly started to move now, missing the annoyed pout on her face at how humiliating it was to give it all up this way. But as his vein covered length dragged against her soft tunnel, the embarrassment gave way to a flood of pleasure beyond anything she'd ever felt before!

"...EEEAAAAHHHH!..." Gripping the backboard of his bed with her bare hands, Rangiku's hips bucked back into his pelvis, forcing more and more of his eight inch member up into her womanly core. It was so good, feeling him inside her, all of her, it felt like he was going to split her in half! "...EAH...Yes...yes..." She moaned as another inch slipped inside, the curve at the back of his cock head scraping against her inner walls he picked up the pace, gripping her hips tightly to keep her steady, Kisuke thrust into her body again and again, the hard slapping of his balls against her tight ass echoing throughout the room! "...More! Do me more, you ass!..." Rangiku moaned the deeper in he went, craning her neck down, her view obstructed by her huge breast as he withdrew from her sopping wet sex before plunging back in again, her soft outer lips being continuously spread apart the more he pushed into her glorious pussy.

Those massive K cup melons of hers, the tops of them still glistening with his saliva and her own, the pink peaks glazed over with his cold cum, bounced back and forth across her chest, jiggling out to the sides before being pulled back down as he yanked her body back, her own arms working to pull her pussy off of his cock in a tug'o'war that seemed to be getting rougher by the second!

"...EAAAAAHHHHH!..." The sensations of her huge boobies bouncing up towards her face driving her wIld, her strawberry blonde hair flailing across her beautiful features, Rangiku let out one last moan of pleasure as the heat inside her body became unbearable, her insides clamping around his beast right when he thrust into her, the wet juices deep within her pouring out right as he came Pumping into her pussy each time he felt another globe of cum spurt out through the tip, Kisuke shot a flood of his hot spunk straight into her untouched womanhood, the pair of them moaning out in absolute bliss!

But just as she started to come down from her first time, the very first time she'd felt a man fuck her, Rangiku felt her eyes pop wide open, the sensation of his the cum leaking out through her reddened pussy alarming her, "...Hey! You can't cum inside me like that!..." She yelled up at him, her hands letting go of the headboard while she continued to pant, staring down at her jiggling tits the whole time she bitched at him for completing the best conquest known to Soul Society, "...What if I get pregnant, you asshole!?..." Glaring up at him just as she had been doing before he'd banged her straight to the other side and back again, she frowned, the man merely shaking his head at her before gripping her hips even tighter, his hard cock flopping back out again, just as hard as it was before.

"...Heheheh! You're not getting pregnant...we're in gigais remember?..." He laughed, the man wasting no time in suddenly flipping her over, those natural melons of hers squishing into the bed sheets as he moved his hands up to grasp her round ass, easily pulling her smooth cheeks apart to stare at the tight little hole between them, "...But if it bothers you _that_ much...I'm sure we can do something... _else_..." Licking his lips, Rangiku spun her head around when he spread her ass cheeks, the nude babe about to yell back at him, her face was suddenly pressed down into her own soft boobs as they bubbled up in front of her when he thrust the head of his meaty cock into her tight ass hole, "...Yeah!...That's...it..." Closing his eyes, her booty was somehow even tighter on the inside than it was on the outside!

Forcing another couple inches of his thick manhood into her splayed out booty, Kisuke never would have thought that morning what he'd be doing now, _'...No way this is not a virgin either...'_ He thought to himself, the flesh of her ass hole clenching around his swollen cock like nothing he had ever felt before as he slowly withdrew only to push back in again, their combined juices from fucking her pussy lubing him up to slide into her again. If her huge breasts were the softest things he'd fucked, and her sex was the wettest, then her ass was by far the tightest! Gripping her bouncy cheeks with everything he had, Kisuke concentrated on building up a pace, the course flesh of his cock pulling at her ass the more he thrust into her, swallowing again as he felt her surround him entirely squeezing him so hard he felt like he was going to have to pull out!

Rangiku meanwhile trying her best to stay up, she slowly pulled herself back up only to have her face forced back into the pillow again, her knockers cushioning her fall while her round ass stayed straight up in the air, the former captain getting on his knees right up against it as he slammed into her again and again, making her cheeks bounce and jiggle with the reverberations from their fucking, _'..._ _I...I can't believe it..._ _'_ She thought to herself, his actions catching her too quickly to keep up with, she didn't know how he was still going, after using every part of her however he wanted to, he was still at it! Dragging her ass all the way back, she gritted her teeth as she felt that familiar sensation once more, Kisuke letting out one more mighty groan out as he pressed her firm cheeks around under his palms, massaging her ass cheeks together in one final squeeze...he came. Kisuke's hot white cum spilling into her last virgin hole, the substance filling her to the brim as he pulled out, some dripping out onto the covers beneath he as she slumped down, rolling onto her back, _'..._ _That was..._ _incredible_ _...'_

Those light blueish gray eyes of hers closing, they suddenly sprang open again at the sound of his voice, "...C'mon, Rang...one...more time..." He gasped out, his breathing more like panting at this point as he struggled to stay conscious, the pleasure of fucking such a beautiful woman sending his head into a swimming mess. His hard cock sticking straight up, the last of his cum still sliding down it, he smirked as she got up onto her knees, her huge jugs bouncing around on her chest as she climbed onto his lap for the second time that day, the view he was getting was truly one deserving of death after today, "...Yeah...show me just how much those huge funbags bounce, Rangiku!..." Licking his lips as one breast swung by his mouth, he gave it a quick sucking kiss, savoring her taste once more before she got on top of him.

Blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, Rangiku sighed, taking his cock in one hand, she slowly guided it up into her sopping wet peach, his wide girth filling her in mere seconds, she froze, all of him planted inside her like a rod of iron, pushing her wet tunnel out in every direction as he filled her entirely. "...Ahhh...ah...ah...ah..." Moaning in pleasure, she too swallowed, it was clear after this...this last wonderful ride they'd be finished...done for good… Shrugging off the feelings clawing at the back of her mind at the realization that they were nearly done, she'd expected to be relieved to get away from the pervert so soon, but for some reason… "...Ahhh...yes...Kisuke!..." A high pitched sigh leaving her lips, Rangiku cast it aside as she started bouncing on top of the nude man, her tight well used ass jumping up and down on top of his pelvis. Those firm cheeks rubbing against his legs while all of his eight inch cock was pulled out of her only to jam back up again, forcing itself against her g spot each time he entered her again and again!

For Kisuke this was what retirement should _always_ have been like! Staring up at the beauty on top of him, he watched with unabashed lust as Rangiku's natural pair of thirty four K cup breasts bounced all over the place as she rode him, those spectacular real mounds of perky feminine fat jiggling each time he thrust into her just like he had always dreamed they would when they were finally unleashed! All those times ogling the strawberry blonde walking around, almost letting a nipple slip free finally culminating in the best sight of his life, he grit his teeth together, the pair of them groaning together as she picked up the pace, her hips rocking against his manhood the longer she rode him like the bull he was, her enormous boobs wobbled and jiggled harder and harder, quivering against each other every time he fucked her, Rangiku's glass cutting nipples sticking out like little pebbles on her enormous globes!

His hands reaching up, Kisuke grabbed hold of them with what he had left to give, fingers sinking into her soft flesh, squeezing them up towards her moaning lips! The sensations of her womanly sex hugging his cock, plying him for the last of his seed too much to bear, he squeezed those two beautiful funbags, molding them around into whatever shape he could manage. The round globes ballooning out between his fingers as he came, filling her pussy all the way up to the little pink petals at the top as he withdrew from her, the pair collapsing down onto the bed. The seconds following their climactic screams of pleasure ticking by, they soon fell asleep, their bodies far too tired to even look over at one another for a few hours at the very least.

 **The Next Morning:**

The sun slowly rising up to cast a low light through Kisuke's window blinds, the strawberry blonde in his bed, gently snuggled up against him, the man feeling that smirk of his tug against his lips WHEN he looked down at her, her enormous tits squishing and sliding all over his hard chest, "Ehhh...after a performance like that one, Rangiku..." He said grinning at her, looking through his own blonde hair as they traveled across her beautiful features, still partially in disbelief that he had the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto naked in his bed, "...I think we could forgive your squad's future debts too...that is...if you make it worth my while..."

The naked girl raising one eyebrow at him, she pulled herself a little higher up on his body as she looked him over, her face still in a testing scowl before it fell apart, "...Fine...but don't you _dare_ tell anyone that was my first time! I've got a reputation to keep!..." She barked, her long strawberry blonde locks falling across her face as she finished, Rangiku finally sighed, a small smile beginning to tug at her lips when she found herself checking him out, enjoying how strong and toned his pecs were, "...Although...I suppose whenever I'm in the human world..." A promiscuous brow rising up to dare him on, she scooted herself forward some more, one huge K cup boob bouncing out onto his chest, her soft pink nipple staring up at him like she was, "...You could help me...burn off some stress... _at least_ once a week..."

Kisuke dropping his gaze to her breast before letting it rise back up again, he felt a smirk wouldn't ever do her body justice now. Rangiku sitting up in front of him, her bare front exposed to his eyes, if he hadn't gotten a good enough view of her natural boobies then he was getting it now, "...Well when you girls put it _that_ way..." He chuckled, the luckiest captain in all reality leaning forward, he pulled her lips into one more kiss while he climbed on top of her, eagerly groping and kneading her plaint melons around all over again, "...Just don't _bet_ on me letting these things go ever again..." A long sigh leaving the strawberry blonde's lips as he entered her one more time, this may have been the first time she'd ever lost at poker, but if she were playing Kisuke again...she'd make sure it wasn't her last.

 **A/N: I really should write for this series more often, I think, how about it? Bleach is not a show I saw too much of, due to life issues things derailed for me half way through the filler Bount arc which I was enjoying at the time. Sucks that the anime was canceled, but it seemed to have its reasons. Anyway though, there are plenty of fun girls to write for whether it be more Rangiku and her enormous melons, or the exhibitionist Yoruichi and shy, but curvy Orihime. Rukia is another fun one who was a favorite character for me along with more of the cast then I would have expected. So if the idea crops up and with enough reason to do it I can see writing more for this series.**

 **The other Bleach fics I wrote before were pretty small, one of them was a Rukia one which I later converted into a Wendy Fairy Tail story which is still up to read, and then the other was a request back when I USED to do requests. I no longer do requests by the way so don't ask because it will only discourage me from actually doing the idea in the first place. The other fic though was a Orihime one which I must say really was bad and deserved to be gone. Any future stories with this show though will be amazing and if the idea does come along I will no doubt do more with the girls of this series, so any thoughts on that feel free to PM me on it.**

 **This was truly a blast to write and the theme of strip poker even if it is as short as it was in this one is always fun to put together, that thought of winning suddenly being wiped away by the specter of stripping is hilarious, especially when the 'victim' is an over endowed beauty like Rangiku. But that is just another one down and the endless march towards more stories goes on with the next poll. As many of you will know I asked in the last two polls first which series you all would like to see me write a full oneshot of, followed by a second poll focusing it down to the top two girls of each of the three tied shows from the first poll. Well there was a clear winner this time and I am happy it was, for the girl I'll be writing a oneshot for will be the super well-known 'Nami' from the series One Piece!**

 **So here it is now, a full, sexy oneshot dedicated to the lovely redhead Nami is what I'll do as a little fan dedication for my readers. The only question left is who to put her with. Now compared to Bleach I only saw a little One Piece when I was little on morning shows and that was just a little bit into the series so my experience with it and the characters is not as developed as with Bleach. That being said my list for possible pairings is short, but includes some girls in case anyone happens to like yuri. So the poll is, 'Which Character Should Be Paired With Nami In My Oneshot?' and it is currently up with one vote per person! So get on over to my profile and tell me what you like because I am comfortable doing any of them, and if you enjoyed this fic please let me know what you think in a _REVIEW!_**


End file.
